It's the biter bit
by Bagheera82
Summary: Hello, this is a new story about Gajeel and Levy. This is the English translation of "Tel est pris qui croyais prendre.". I used several Gajevy/ Gale interactions in the manga/ anime to build stories around. I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks in advance for the reviews and improvement areas. Chapter 3: Do you remind OAV 5?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

The Fairy Tail Guild celebrated its annual festival. This year, the event was particularly important because it was taking place after the Dai Matō Enbu and Tartaros attacks. A large country buffet gathered all the guilds of Fiore kingdom.

Sitting under a tree, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia and Levy discussed cheerfully. The latest events have strengthened the friendship bonds between Fairy Tale members. The discussion was about the evening ball.

"So girls, are you ready for the ball? I hope Mirajane bought a great amount of beverages!" launched Cana, somewhat tipsy. "Cana, why are you always thinking about alcohol?" Replied Erza. The latter had difficulties to understand Cana's love for wine. "Come on Erza, loosen up a little! What is a ball without alcohol, seriously? ". The other girls laughed at the Cana reply. Lucy said: "Come on! There are dresses, dishes ... ". Juvia adds with a sigh, "And the dances ...". Everyone looked the wizard of water. Juvia looking for every opportunity to stick to Gray was a public knowledge. And what is better than a ball to introduce Juvia version 3.0?

Cana spoke again: "Oh by dances, you think about boys! I almost forgot! Bacchus will be my partner! Mirajane will come with Laxus. You are lucky girls; you won't have a drag tied up to the foot, cheers! ". Lucy, scared, replied "Hush Cana! Are you crazy to call Laxus a drag? And what about your man?". "Laxus always forbid me to drink! "Replied the fortune-teller. All the girls had a giggling. The clashes between the Lightining Dragon Slayer and Cana were common in the guild.

Natsu and Happy choose this moment to join the women's group. "Why are you laughing so loud? »Asked the Exceed. Levy said, "Because of Cana viper's tongue!". And she began to tell him everything. Natsu, eating Lucy's meal, take part in the conversation unexpectedly: "I thought that Gajeel was your date, Levy? ". At the end of his sentence, four jaws scraped the ground and the face of the words wizard took the color of Erza's hair. "Well, replied Happy, you are dating since our return from the Tenrô island, right? ". Cana resuming his spirits said: "Levy, you owe us an explanation. When, how and why this silence? And don't you dare lie to us! ". Levy sigh, "Natsu, we had asked you to keep the secret.". The Fire Dragon Slayer said: "I don't understand. Girls, you didn't smell Gajeel scent on Levy? ". Four wry looks replied in chorus: "Baka, we have a human nose ! ". Erza, pulling out her sword, said to Levy "Explanations, now ...".

Levy prayed mentally Mavis to help her, looked her boyfriend and then the ground. Finally, she started...


	2. Chapter 1: Back from Tenrô

**Chapter 1: Back from Tenrô. **

It was 3.00 am in Magnolia. Happy to be at home after 7 years of absence, the Fairy Tail mages had celebrated this event as it should be. The floor was littered with drunken bodies. Cana was challenging Macao in her sleep ... Two people had managed to keep their heads by going to the garden.

"It feels good to be home, Gajeel." Says Levy. He finished his beer before answering. "Gihi, yeah, even though I had forgotten how loud they are ...". Levy laughed. "You know Gajeel, the last memory I have of Tenrô is the circle we did before Acnologia destroyed the island. ". Gajeel watched her without understanding. Levy, blushing, continued to speak: "You know when we joined our hands ...". Gajeel felt all uncomfortable. "Ah, yes it was ... intense. Even if, I don't understand why the Master always refuses to reinstate Laxus. Without his intervention, Natsu and the others would be killed by Hades ... ". Levy replied, laughing: "The Master and Laxus are both stubborn... But I didn't want to talk about them. ". Gajeel said, "What did you talk about? ". Levy replied: "Of us. When you took my hand, I told myself I would die with a smile because we were together. ". Gajeel, stood up and walked before answering, "You love me Levy? Despite everything I've done to you? ". She stood up also and said, "Gajeel you find me incredible, you didn't hesitate to be my partner during S-Class exams, and you saved me from Grimoire Hearts. I forgave your Phantom Lord life a long time ago. We all make mistakes Gajeel, but please, don't reject me because you feel guilty. ". Gajeel remained long minutes watching her. She was sincere. And deep down his heart, he was happy to know that Levy cared about him. But to love him... "Levy, I'm not made of the same wood as you. If you want so much to be mine, you should be aware that this is an irrevocable decision. You will be mine, I'll be yours forever. And if someone tries to separate us, I will kill him. I repeat the question, are you sure of what you want? ".

Levy made some researches about Dragon Slayers life. She knew exactly what Gajeel mentioned. And Gajeel implicitly confirmed she was the only woman he wanted spend his life with. She approached him and kissed him. "Is this answer enough? ". Gajeel, smiling, replied "Gihi, yes but you woke my instincts, will you do me the honor to sleep with me tonight? ". Levy did not expect such rapidity in their relation. Gajeel took her in his arms and said, "Do you remember what I told you on the island of Tenrô?". Levy replied, blushing: "So don't leave my side.". Gajeel smiled tenderly, "I just told you that I want to make you my wife. I will not hurt you and I do not force you if you are afraid. ". Levy kissed him and said, "Thank you my dragon slayer. ».

Gajeel and Levy walked together to Gajeel apartment which was located in the hills of Magnolia. Unlike Natsu who was a personified mess, Gajeel took great care of his apartment. He did the honors of his house to Levy. After he offered her a drink. Levy was nestled in the crook of his arm. He bent to take her mouth. Levy's lips opened under his ones and they caressed each other lips, gently at first. Then, dizzy, Gajeel felt Levy took his hands. "Caress me, Gajeel, she whispered in an urgent voice, caress me, please. ».

Gajeel's desire for Levy was mad. Her skin was so smooth and she smelled so good. When he heard her moaning with pleasure, he removed her dress. His lips left her mouth to follow the pure line of the neck of his beloved to her erect breasts. Then he lay down on the burning body of the young woman. He cannot wait anymore so he opened her legs. "Levy, you drive me crazy. I want to lose myself in you. It's your first time, it will hurt you but after that the pain will go away." Levy said," I know, go ahead. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. »

Gajeel entered her. Levy tensed as the intrusion but she was relieved to feel that Gajeel wait she became used to him before moving. Once the pain disappeared, Levy began to move her hips. With her thin fingers, she stroked his back and imprisoned his muscular buttocks to sink deeper into her. Gajeel groaned and was lost in her. Levy felt the tension in her lower-abdomen suddenly gave away under a wave of pleasure.

Lying on his back, Gajeel had placed on his chest. "Levy, I did not want the entire guild to know about us, at least for now. It is our relationship and I want to build it out of sight of our nakamas. What do you think? "Levy replied:" I agree. I'm not willing to explain everything to everyone. And I like secrets... ". Gajeel laughed: "The only ones who will suspect something will be Natsu and Laxus but I'll make sure of their silences. ". Levy did not dare ask how he was doing to gain it. For Natsu, the threat of being attached to a train for 2 hours should be sufficient, but for Laxus...


	3. Chapter 2: Training

Hello, find below the new chapter. The story is before the Daimato Enbu.

** Soraxas**: Thanks for your review. I hope you will enjoyed the new chapter.

**Bonus**: I wrote the French version before Fairy Tail disbands. The new arc won't be taken in account in my story.

"I would never believed that Gajeel was a romantic type…", said Erza after Levy's story. "Guys, you hide yourselves very well. I didn't see your love story in my cards, I am disappointed…" added Cana. Levy thought she was out of the trouble. She didn't talk about their sex life of course. But she had forgotten Lucy and Juvia. The latter with mischievous smile asked "What about sex?". Levy's eyes opened wide and she shouted: "It's PRIVATE!".

On their side, Natsu and Happy decided to steal others tables. Before they reach Romeo and Wendy, they've been caught by a steel hook. "Are you out of your minds?!", roared Gajeel, absolutely furious. "Oh Gajeel, you really don't think your love story will still a secret in Fairy Tail?", asked Panther Lily, really amused by the turn of events. Then he added "its better that it was these two which have spilled the beans. I reminded you that you haven't anymore Sorcerer special to give to Laxus. Moreover you refused to be his puppet. You know how he can be…"

Natsu was the first one to regain consciousness. "Steel jackass, you want a fight?!". "Baka, I requested you to keep secret my relationship with Levy! Do I need to remind you that Dragon Slayers have a really good hearing?!". Both of them started to grab each other collar. The others men were really happy to see a fight begin. It will put a lot of fun to the picnic. If only they knew the reason behind the quarrel. Happy, rubbing his eyes, said: "You know, Natsu keep his mouth shut for one year, it's a huge achievement for him." Lily and he laughed really hard then they stopped when they heard Mirajane dangerously sweet voice. "Dear both, and if you explained to me the reason of this fight?". Both exceeds looked themselves and said in unison "Goodbye, cruel world."

On the other side of the park, Levy has to handle by her guild mates about her boyfriend sexual feats. Lucy said "Oh my, the three trainings months had to be really difficult for you. You really wanted to go with him; do you remind our discussion at the beach? Luckily for the guild, he refused your advances. You would distract him.". Levy, red as beetroot, said "We worked together before training departure…". Before she finished her sentence, she understood that her friend set a trap for her. "Worked together huh? What do you mean?" said Cana with a predatory smile.

At the same time, Laxus had an uncontrollable fit of laughter and Gajeel face became red. "What's happening again, stupid brats…", whispered Makarov before starting a new alcohol contest with the other guild masters.

**_Nine months ago_**

"We must train really hard the next three months in order for us to win the Daimato Enbu! Fairy Tail will be the number 1 guild of Fiore kingdom!" said Master Makarov. Loud roars were heard."I am all fired up!" shouted Natsu. And the teams were formed.

The following night, Gajeel was at Levy's apartment. "I want to go with you!" said Levy. "Are you crazy Shrimp?" said Gajeel, furious. Levy looked at him without understanding. "I thought you were smart, geez… Fairy Tail must be the top guild of Fiore! I don't want you to distract me!". The first reaction of Levy was to punish him but after thought, she admitted he was right. Gajeel, for his part, was happy to shut up Levy. But he was aware that he will miss his girlfriend. Three months without touching her skin… He will going crazy. He thought that the daily training will allow him to evacuate stress and forced celibacy. Nevertheless, he wanted to enjoy Levy until the departure. "Geehee, have you lost your tongue Shrimp?" Levy looked at him and replied "No, but the trip will be long without you…". Gajeel closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. "We're leaving tomorrow and the night is young…"

Gajeel kissed Levy. He wanted to mark her girlfriend, fuck her so hard that she won't forget him during the three months of training. Levy felt the heat rose in her body. She started to unbutton Gajeel shirt. The latter lift her from the ground and started to walk towards the bedroom. Levy encircled Gajeel waist with her legs. She kissed his neck, leaving some love bites. She wanted to Gajeel to remind she was the only one. Her hands started roaming on her boyfriend chest. Gajeel climbed to the bed with Levy always working on his body. As he was on the top, he kissed her roughly.

The moans started to increase in the bedroom. Gajeel was fascinated by Levy's boldness. He rips off her clothes and started to kiss her collarbone. Levy's hips started to move, increasing Gajeel's desire. She let her hands roam on Gajeel body. She was increasing pressure when Gajeel took a nipple between his lips. "Oh Gajeel… I am so hot, I want you…". Gajeel was really moved by Levy's reaction. He wanted to drive himself in her body but he wanted to have some fun. He continued to play with her breasts, taking one nipple on his mouth, letting his hand played with others.

Feeling Levy's hips on his sex reduced quickly his resolve to play with her. Without warning, he left her breast and kissed the little jewel between her legs. "Damn Gajeel, why do you torture, Aaah!", Levy whispered, arching her body. She cried at every stroke Gajeel give to her. Her hands grasp his hair, waiting for a wave to consume her.

"Oh Gajeel, yes, yes, continue…Oh…", Gajeel loved how Levy addressed him. But he felt selfish today. He wanted her to cum but only with his member. He stopped his ministrations, put Levy legs on his shoulders and drove inside of her. He let escape a groan and Levy screamed. He started his movements, back and forth. Levy loved this side of Gajeel, rough, bold. Her hands was shaking, trying to hold herself to something as Gajeel went inside her quickly. She felt her orgasm come at fast speed. Gajeel felt her internal muscles contract. "Oh Levy, you're so beautiful…". Levy's screams were loud at each thrust. "I want you to come," said Gajeel. He raised her hips and increased the speed of his movements. Levy lost herself with this new position. She let out a huge scream, her nails letting scars on Gajeel arms. The latter come also to his orgasm.

Few minutes later, the lovers tried to regain their breaths. Levy's head was on Gajeel chest. "Its chance your apartment is soundproof. It's the first time you shout out so loud during sex, I love that". Levy was red and hided her face in her hands. Gajeel kissed her forehead and said "I want to give you more pleasure… Do you mind to be sleep-deprived? We have 7 hours before daybreak…"


	4. Chapter 3: Ryûzetsu Land

Hello, everybody. Do you remind the OAV 5? Below my version of what happened. Thanks to all people which have shared and liked the previous chapter on Tumblr. I hope you will enjoy this one.

**PS**: Go to Rboz tumblr, it made my day with the Gajevy new skech (really hot!).

**Chapter 3: Steamy reunion at Ryûzetsu Land**

Fairy Tail guild was at Crocus for the Dai Matō Enbu. The most powerful wizards were divided in two teams and everybody was determined to bring Fairy Tail at the highest rank in Fiore's kingdom. Thanks to Makarov's speech, fairies were in cheerful spirits. Neither Sabertooth sarcasms nor audience mocking will destroy them. The third day, the teasing started to decrease. Erza and Laxus showed to the world the meaning of Fairy Tail S-Class wizards by respectively destroy all Pandemonium monsters and Raven Tail. Cana, with the help of Mavis, won the MPF and Wendy made tie with Chelia.

The night following third day trials, all guild members were gathering in a bar. Levy wished to be alone with Gajeel. Three months passed (well three days for her) since they saw each other. She dreamed to kiss him, to be in his arms, to tell him the trip in the celestial world. She was really ashamed but she has to admit that she was frustrated. Gajeel has changed with the training and her body wants to be touched. When everybody was asleep, she went to the bathroom in order to masturbate… But since the beginning of the game, they didn't have time to be alone. Every night, all Fairy Tail big boozers were at the hotel bar and cleared out the stockpiles. The manager was depressive.

"Grrr…We spent three months without seeing each other and this big jerk prefers to have drinks with the others! He's going to paid!" pondered Levy. As she had a big smile on her face, Lucy cannot wonder that the word wizard was a little bit angry. Then she had a big idea. What about celebrate Erza, Cana, Wendy and Laxus successes in Ryûzetsu Land? The idea was approved by all Fairy Tail members. If only they knew Levy secret motivation…

Two hours later, Fairy Tail wizards in swimsuits went back painfully to their hotel. Thanks to Natsu and Gray, Ryûzetsu Land was completely destroyed. Fairy Tail has to win the in order to repay their debts. "Tch… they are really morons!" grumbled Gajeel. He gave a piggyback ride to Levy. The latter was disappointed. She tried her best to be alone with her boyfriend but the Exceeds had decided to be with them all the time. Then a giant fish swallowed them and to finish, Natsu and Gray fight. Speak about a romantic night… Levy had a smile. When they were in the water slide, she was in Gajeel arms. Their relationship could have been uncovered. Gajeel would have been mad as hell but for her it would have been great. The absence reinforced her feelings towards her boyfriend and she wanted to tell everybody. One thing at a time…

"Gajeel?" asked Levy. "Mmm…"he answered. "There are hot bathes in the basement-level; do you want to go with me in order to relax?". Gajeel agreed and accelerate. He didn't want all Fairy Tail members see them going to the bath. Although all conversations were about Laxus punishment and Elfman and Evergreen relationship. No one paid attention to them and it was great. They could have peace counted on.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. Gajeel scared the receptionist because of an obscure debate about iron silverwares disappearance. So Levy has to book the bathes. She booked the mixed bath and a room near it. She let a note for her roommates, informing them she had decided to sleep alone in order to find some peace. On Gajeel side, no note was needed because everybody was responsible of its own well-being. He was the only one who knows about Mirajane and Laxus relationship.

"Gajeel, come here! Is it wonderful don't you think?" asked Levy overexcited by the view. Gajeel walk near her, replied "If you said it…". "What? Why don't you enjoy the moment?". Gajeel sighed "Levy, these two dorks ruined the night.". Levy gets mad and put her forefinger on Gajeel's chest. "You had me! I don't count for you?! Since three months we are apart because of the Dai Matō Enbu and you prefer to drink with the others! And…" Gajeel kissed her. Geez, it was the first time he saw her so mad. "Do you really think you can calm me with a kiss Gajeel Redfox? Who do you think I am?". The latter laughed and sit down on the rock near the bath. Levy on her side take some sake and walk towards Gajeel. Is the hot bath or a revenge desire, she didn't know. She entered in the bath and look at her boyfriend.

She put her right hand on his chest and slowly she traced the muscles. Gajeel take a breath. He wanted to make love to her but there are so many people around them. And now, they were alone in a bath. But she was mad, really mad… He tried again to steal a kiss but she escape from his lips. "You're really a bad guy Redfox…", she said with her mouth on his ear. Slowly she let her hand caress his leg. "Your favorite bad guy, honey…". With a little smirk, she put her hands on Gajeel crotch. Surprised, he let out a moan. Levy whispered "You need to be punished Kurogane…". And in a light, she blocked Gajeel arms on the grass with a spell. She lowered his swimsuit and took him in her mouth. "Levy! What are, oh, shit…". "I said you will have a punishment, remember?" she said, lapping at his head of the penis. She started to suck him. He was hard and hot. Gajeel moans turned on Levy. The harder he moaned, the harder she applied pressure with her tongue. Gajeel fingers dig over the grass. He wanted so bad to cum in her mouth but he wasn't in charge. Levy took a real pleasure to have him in submissive mode.

With her hands, Levy stroked his butt. Then, she played with his tits. Both of them were surprised by Gajeel sensitivity. And Levy continued her ministrations. "Oh Levy, you are going to kill me…", Gajeel was on fire. When he thought he was going to ejaculate, Levy released him. She cancelled the spell and swam to the other side of the bath. "Did you enjoy your punishment, babe?". Gajeel replied "A lot and I want to catch up training time…" Levy played with him by swimming around him.

When Gajeel succeeded to catch her, he kissed her roughly. He sat her down to bath edge. Without warning her, he penetrated her. Levy arched her body. She was already wet by the torture she gave to him and she was ready for him. She grasped round the waist and moved in rhythm with Gajeel hips. "Aaaah, aaah Gajeel!" . Levy hands grasped Gajeel's shoulders. The latter opened widely her thighs to penetrate her more.

The pleasure was overwhelmed for both of them. Without warning he pulled of her and put her in doggy style. With water pressure, the movements were slowed down and the feelings were accentuated. "Oh shit, it's good, too good this way…" Levy thought. Gajeel grasped her hips and lost himself in her. His moans repeated Levy ones. The latter arched her back and let a huge scream from her mouth. Without stopping his movements, Gajeel took her hands. Levy saw a white flash and have a powerful orgasm. Gajeel followed her in this state.

Minutes after, they were in their room. Each one telling the other about the three months. "Gajeel, I have faith on you, you'll win.". "Of course Shrimp, may I remind you, we are Fairy Tail?". Laughing, they felt asleep together.

**_Back to the picnic._**

Erza, Cana, Lucy and Juvia were in shock. Levy and Gajeel was a couple, in a solid relationship. Levy was satisfied by her sex life. "Anyway, said Cana, if you need some more practice in oral sex, I will be happy to give you some lessons". Erza, red peony, said "What, are you crazy". "Oh Erza, you can come, I am sure Jellal will be really happy." Juvia was playing with her dress hem, "Can Juvia participate also?". "General class for all ladies!" said Cana with a really ashamed but interested Lucy.

"Cana, I will participate also. I will explain you how a demon can control a dragon slayer…"


End file.
